The Final Love
by keilen
Summary: I just came up with it, thought it sounded sweet.I'm putting it as complete because I am finished with it for now. If I decide I'd like to see it on stage I'll come back and finish it.


The princess walked through the filthy streets. The clicking of her heels were the only sound. Her green eyes searched the desolate buildings for any sign of life. This was the first time she had been back to her homeland in seven cycles. Her guards had quickly put her on a caravan out of the warring at the young age of fourteen. She and her brother had run away to the bright city of Tuskrow. There they had bunked with the Duchess De Marquis, their aunt, who disquised them so they would not be found by the enemies of their homeland. After several years they were finally able to return. The princess was alone for her brother had gone to the palace. Her dark hair hidden under a hood as she stepped over a discarded piece of trash, footsteps behind her told her she no longer alone as she continued on for a bit. Her right hand went to the small, jeweled dagger at her belt as she listened to the steady footsteps. They weren't heavy, so they might have been that of a child. Perhaps as old as she, only eighteen cycles and here she was, her city in ruins and she was forced to carry protection. Silently drawing the weapon she spun around to see eyes so familiar it caused pain in her heart. "Princess!" the dark haired boy cried out as he saw tears begin to well up in her eyes. He darted towards her and caught her by the shoulders before she dropped to her knees to the filthy street. "I did not mean to frighten you! I was merely curious... to see if you had really returned!" The girl flung her arms the boy and let her tears silently drop down her pale cheeks. This was her childhood friend, one whom she left for years with a great sadness. They played in the palace gardens as children, and he showed her around the streets, when they were clean that is. "Oren! I missed you so!" she spoke quietly into his shoulder, her tears now dried up and gone. She pulled back and looked up into his face, he had always been quiet taller than she. The Princess placed a clean hand on his dirty cheek, a smile on both their lips as they hugged once more. Oren looked around suddenly and grabbed the princesses hand. He pulled her off of the street and into a side alley. "We can't be on the streets anymore m'lady." he whispered as he showed her a cleverly hidden side door. Hurrying through it Oren quickly lit a lamp and showed the Princess where she could take a seat and rest. Through saddened eyes she watched him move around and close window shades, though he peeked out of one and watched a carriage trotted through the streets. As soon as it was gone he turned around and looked at the only woman he would ever love, the Princess of Tuskrow, his beloved Faylin. He slid over to her and dropped down beside her, "Faylin, why are you back? It is too dangerous for you to be here." His voice had a hint of worry in it as she sighed heavily.  
"Oren, I must take back my city. My people, they've all fled to other countries, other cities. They think their ruler has abandoned them. My parents are gone and since I've become of age I'm the..." she paused here and looked at him, at this point she reached up and pulled her hood back revealing a thin, but impressive diamond studded crown. "... the Queen of Tuskrow." Her green eyes looked down at the dirty floor. Oren stood up and ran to the window he looked outside and shook his head some. "Lin, ... Your Highness, this city is yours no more. You would be wise to leave and not return. The... the people here, the ones who have taken over now. They have plans to crush this city. They want it to be nothing more than a pile of rubble." He took a deep breath and pulled up a chair beside the Queen. His brown eyes took her in as he sat down slowly beside her. Her response was fairly good considering her city was soon to be rubble. Oren decided it was safe for him to continue on. "At midnight, tonight the plan is to unleash a powerful shock wave killing all the people who haven't left and destroying all the buildings still standing. You must find your company and leave the city"  
Faylin's eyes got wide suddenly and her head jerked up to look at her darling Oren. The first thought in her mind was "Will I be able to bring Oren along?" she then thought of the rest of the city. There must still be a considerable ammount of townsfolk left for him to speak so passionately. She stood with a swish of her cloak, and grabbed his hand. "You're coming with us Oren! I won't leave you behind again!" she looked saddened momentarily before deciding to use the city loud speakers to get everyone else out. "I know a secret passage out of the city, my brother will be safe." She then dropped his hand and ran to the door. Throwing it open she darted into the night while pulling her hood over her head. She turned left down the alley and continued into darkness after making sure Oren had followed her. Fumbling along the slimey wall she found the switch and microphone she had been looking for. The entire city was set up with these, allowing the Royalty to send messages to the people around the city with no trouble. No need for parchment or quills, no messengers. Lin pulled it up and quickly informed anyone still around the city to make their way to the exit bridges, getting out of the city as quick as possible. After that she turned to face Oren, even if she could not see his face in the dark of the night she felt his comforting presence. "My brother has heard this and I'm sure he will quickly be out of the city. The guards with him are our most trusted and this will be ended shortly." she smiled as she groped in the dark for his hand. Once taking a tight grip on it she pulled him deeper into the dark of the alley and into a hole in the ground. The trap door was another secret devised from the Royal Family. They needed an easy escape route and this was one that would not be easy to find. Trusted friends throughout Tuskrow protected these hidden spots and would house the escapees if need be. Now, Oren and Faylin would make their way out of the city and into the vast jungle beyond. Lin knew it was nearly the twelth hour of the night and the city was soon to be destroyed. So they ran, they ran as if Hermes himself has come and blessed them with flight. Their feet pounded against the dirt as Lin led them through the tunnel to the edge of the city. Slowing down and breathing hard they finally came to the end of it. Lin reached above them and shoved as hard as she could upwards. The door was thrust into the air and out of their way. Oren helped Faylin up and into the street once more, he soon followed and looked around. The city sounded deserted enough. Hopefully the other citizens has escaped, and Lin's brother also. Oren spun around and searched for Lin, he found her facing the last gate of the city. Nearly 200 feet in front of them and they had only a few seconds to the last hour.

With a teary smile, Lin turned and faced the only person who would ever love her. The only one she loved. The one she was glad to die with. She raced to his arms and stepped up on tip toes to his lips. She whispered a heartfelt 'I love you' before kissing him. The kiss was tender, soft. This kiss was the last kiss Tuskrow would see in its streets. As they pulled apart a last 'I love you' was whispered and the end came. The end came with a blinding of flash and wind so fierce it rattled houses in the next city. 


End file.
